This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electric welders.
Electric welding apparatuses heretofore employed which use either the tungsten inert gas or carbon arc procedures are designed to handle a variety of welding jobs, such as for example jobs which require welding of both light and heavy gauge metals, and in order to perform this wide range of welding functions, such apparatuses have been of large physical size and heavy weight. Much of this bulkiness is a result of heavy transformers and heavy choke controls on the secondary side of the transformer. These apparatuses weigh at least 150 pounds, and such comprises a serious disadvantage in that they are not readily portable to a great many job sites at which their use is required, at least conveniently by a single workman. Thus, the present cost of performing a small welding job in a commercial kitchen for example is very high since it is necessary either to transport the bulky welding apparatus to the job site or remove the work to be welded and take it to the shop. Also, prior apparatuses in order to weld the heavy gauge metals or to accomplish other heavy duty welds require a high amperage output which in turn requires at least an input of 230 volts at 50 amps. This of course also limits the use of the heavy welding equipment because not all job sites have a 230 volt supply.